


There Are No More Stars

by RodeoQueen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AFAB! Reader - Freeform, Angst, Based on a Dream, Both Nico and S/O display morally wrong behavior as it is an apocalypse, Death, Explicit Language, F/F, Feral Lesbianism, Gore, Other, Self-Sacrifce, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse Alternate Universe, minors not allowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: You had expected the world to end but you hadn’t expected to find someone you were willing to fight for. Even in a zombie apocalypse, some prayers do get answered.
Relationships: Nico (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Nico (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	There Are No More Stars

**Author's Note:**

> _Rodeo’s Two Pieces: This is heavily based on a dream I had last night with Nico in it. It probably makes no sense but I wanted to write it anyway. If this work made you or a loved one cry, you may be entitled to financial compensation. Not really though._

You had braved the apocalypse for some time now, taking refuge in an abandoned school with a few other survivors. But most importantly, you braved it through to meet Nico, a tattooed mechanic. With a hand-in-hand and a shared smile, you managed to survive each grueling day. 

Within the schoolhouse, Nico was belated to find a van to fix in her laytime. You had ended up being the scrappy leader of this strange motley crew, always making sure there was enough food and water, as well as warding off the biters and other human stragglers. 

It was a demented sort of peace, finally being able to be stationed and not on the run. 

Until one day, the human ravagers had decided not to back away with their threats of violence. You knew it was time when they drove their beat-up vehicles into the schoolyard fence, no longer wishing for compromise since they knew you had food and other resources. 

A member of your group had run into the school, locking the doors. A few others quickly began placing the barricades and tables against the locked doors. 

The remaining got up to see what was happening, bracing themselves as the ravagers drove themselves to break open the front entrances. Nico grabbed you, bringing you to an empty corridor. Her eyes darted to see that the others weren’t present. 

“Girl, let’s get the hell out of here. It ain’t safe. We can drive off, just you and me.” Nico insists, holding your wrist. She’s expecting you to say yes to her plans like you always do, with that reluctant smile and warm eyes. But here you are, pursed lips chapped and split and old blood smeared on your tired face, cold eyes staring miles away. 

You push the keys to the van back in her hand. Nico’s eyes widen. 

“You need to go.” 

“What are you doin’?” She hisses, seeing how the people in your group had begun to prepare for confrontation from outside the school. You jolted as the building seemed to rattle from a truck being driven into it. 

You finally look into her eyes, resolute in your dilemma. 

“There are enough resources in that van for weeks. Enough to get out of here.” Nico begins stammering, and you’re glaring at the approaching stragglers you’ve fought off before. 

You didn’t expect to be the pack leader of a few survivors, to have everyone need you. Nico needed you. But Nico needed to be alive and well. You would make sure of it.

“You need to go. Go to Redgrave, like we always planned.” You take out the map and offer it to her, which she receives in her shock. 

Nico and you used to lay on the grass at night, staring at the sky. Fantasizing about how things were going to be once you survived this. Fantasizing about being together in a normal life. Exhausted, you would nod your head and agree with this beautiful woman as your bones sunk themselves into the soil. 

Here you were now, breaking apart what the stars had been witness to. 

“I’m not leaving without you.” Nico fought back, shoving you in anger. You shoved her even harder before holding her by the shoulders. She meets eyes with you again. You blink back tears, trying to be strong. 

“You have to. I’m asking you to.” 

The van wouldn’t be enough or have enough to take everyone. You couldn’t go and abandon the rest of the group, even for Nico. These were people too, people with hopes and dreams to make it out of this.

You doubted you could keep her safe, noticing the larger gathered brigade of dangerous ravagers outside. If Nico went, she had a chance to get out of the epicenter you were trapped in. No one needed to know you gave Nico the best possible means of survival, using the van you once used to drive to the ghost towns to get supplies. She didn’t have to fight them if you and the others faced them head-on. 

Nothing was innocent about survival. Nothing was pure about sacrifice. 

You wiped a tear off her face, your own face grave and resolute. 

“Get to the lot, there’s not much time.” You whispered to her. She shook her head but she knew. She always knew. 

_Hurry before they find you and kill you._

You let go of her, silently telling her to leave once more. She clenched the keys in her hand, and she ran to the back of the school. You could hear the sound of confrontation, vehicles driving to the front. 

You knew they were looking for you, past final warnings before total annihilation. As if the zombies weren’t bad enough, people were more than happy to break down one another into bits and pieces. 

You hear Nico’s footsteps grow farther and farther away from you. You hear the correct door open and close from a distance. 

The ravagers were looking to steal and take what you and the others had for themselves. Parasites that killed on site. Dressed in other’s clothing and driving other’s hot-wired cars into the barricades you built, they were ready to finally force your hand. 

They came out and circled your group like vultures. 

“You know why we’re here. Now, either step aside or we fuckin’ slit your throats and bleed you dry.” You stood your ground, eyes steel as others emulated you. 

“You know our answer.” You sniped back, baseball bat tapping the ground. 

You hear an engine speed off to the distance, far and away from here. 

The leading ravager, a diseased man with rotted teeth and sunken eyes, turned around to hear the sound of a prospective steal. Before the others realized your betrayal, you screamed ferally, a rattling sound of pure anger. 

With your heart on your sleeve, you swing your baseball bat into his neck. Like in slow-motion, he falls to the floor with a splat. Bludgeoned with a weapon hammered full of nails, his trachea was torn open and he bled thick red blood on the white floor. 

“Who wants a fucking piece of me, you fucking bastards?!” You roared. 

Hell breaks loose, and you lose yourself in Hell. 

While the fight occurred, sounds of human conflict brought upon the walkers. With clouded eyes and mottled flesh, they limped towards the school. 

You never thought of yourself as a fighter and yet you fought like you couldn’t do anything else. 

_God, please don’t let me die before seeing her again._ You pray as you drive another man into the floor, breaking his nose off with your bat. No one was going to leave this place. No one was going to hurt her. 

As you maul people and biters, you think of each moment with her. 

With each bashing of teeth and breaking of bone, Nico drives away. 

She’s probably crying as she gets further and further away from you. Crying because you told her to leave. Crying because she left. Crying because you sacrificed yourself. Crying because she never told you she loved you before she left. 

_WEEKS LATER_

Nico and Nero were driving somewhere the mechanic would not enclose. 

“That’s how I got this van.” Nico ended. Nero, the one-armed guy she had found in Fortuna on her way to Redgrave, sat at the table in shock. After weeks of knowing Nero, this was the first time she answered the question. 

“Did...did you ever get to see her again?” She lit a cigarette, a rare commodity she allowed herself when thinking of you. Nico is silent and stiffens upon seeing something. She presses the gas pedal particularly hard. 

She feels her heart clench in grief at the sight of a certain walking corpse a few paces away. Having been recently-turned, you spared her from seeing you with rotting flesh and showing decay. Your infamous baseball bat had been long forgotten from your cold hands. 

_Had you been trying to find your way back to her?_

She doesn’t know. She’ll never know. 

A resounding sound of flesh splattering alerts Nero that Nico has run over another zombie. 

“I just did.” 

Nero glances at the gore on the road and then to the empty passenger seat and his stomach drops for her. 

_God, please don’t let me die before seeing her again._

Your broken body lays on the concrete, finally deceased. Blank, empty eyes stare at the bright sky, and there are no stars to cry for you. 

Nico is still driving away from you.

There are no more stars.


End file.
